


Туманности внутри

by JakeJensen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Derek Hale, Crying During Sex, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Prostate Massage, Smut, Top Stiles Stilinski, Wolfing Out, mentions of torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>запрос на перевод отправлен</p>
    </blockquote>





	Туманности внутри

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nebulas Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661283) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



> запрос на перевод отправлен

– Нет, Стайлз, нет-нет-нет, – скулит Дерек, потому что это пытка. Самая настоящая. И пытает его человек, который в своей жизни был подвержен различным мучениям, но про которого даже нельзя было подумать, что он способен на такое во время секса. 

Но со Стайлзом нет ничего невозможного. Когда тот снова вытаскивает пальцы, горячие и блестящие, после того, как они на протяжении нескольких минут идеально попадали по простате, Дерек уже готов закричать. Потому что он был так близок к оргазму в третий (или это был четвертый?) раз. Но затем… Затем ничего не происходит. 

– Черт подери, Стайлз, не… – рычит Дерек, но уже слишком поздно. Стайлз снова отсаживается назад, оставляя его хватать ртом воздух в пустом ожидании. 

– Осторожнее, большой парень. Держись. Ты же знаешь, что я стараюсь ради тебя, да? И так будет гораздо лучше, ты же помнишь?

Дерек всхлипывает и лихорадочно ерзает, потому что он определенно не помнит, как охотно проходил сквозь весь этот ужас раньше. Но это ведь Стайлз, и Дерек готов для него буквально на все, так что это происходит снова.

– Но мне нужно… Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, позволь мне…

– Еще нет. Еще один раз, жеребец. Я знаю, ты справишься. 

Дереку бы хотелось возразить, но вместо этого он вскрикивает, когда Стайлз снова в него врывается. Его длинные сильные пальцы безошибочно попадают в цель, а темп становится безжалостно-идеальным, отчего Дерек выгибается над кроватью, его бедра дрожат, потому что он уже почти, вот уже почти-почти-почти...

И снова ничего. 

В этот раз Дерек всхлипывает – все его тело и внутренности сводит от разочарования. Стайлз нежно поглаживает его лодыжки, не давая ему свести ноги так, что Дерек не может потереться. Его член покачивается, бордовый, влажный и чертовски чувствительный, хотя к нему за ночь так и не прикоснулись.

– Стайлз, – сглатывает Дерек. У него во рту пересохло, а губы воспалены от постоянных прикусываний. – Стайлз, черт. Мне нужно кончить. Ты должен… Пожалуйста, сделай… Пожалуйста, позволь мне…

– Не беспокойся, Дерек, это случится. Просто потерпи секунду. 

Секунда в мире Дерека означает приблизительно миллион лет, так что он ощущает, как по щеке скатывается слезинка. Это же время требуется Стайлзу, чтобы встать на колени, пристроиться и, черт подери, наконец-то втолкнуть в него свой длинный гладкий член, прицеливаясь так же идеально, как и пальцами. И отстраниться только для того, чтобы с силой прижаться друг к другу со звуком, показавшимся Дереку выстрелом. Но Дерек ничего не замечает, потому что слышит только свой протяжный рык, когда Стайлз наконец-то дает ему то, в чем он так нуждается. Абсолютно все, в чем он нуждается. 

И он был прав. Конечно же, Стайлз был прав. Потому что когда Дерек кончает, то видит вселенные, звезды, планеты и туманности под своими смеженными веками. И все, что он когда-либо чувствовал, каждый укол боли, каждое мгновение радости, каждое беспокойство, каждый замкнутый круг самобичевания – все это выплескивается из него до последней капли, покидающей тело. 

Дерек выплывает навстречу теплым ладоням, поглаживающим его бедра, а его ноги, обернутые вокруг талии Стайлза, свободно опускаются, потому что расслабляются даже его мышцы. Простыни порваны в тех местах, где он вцеплялся в них, и когда Дерек наконец-то может открыть глаза, то понимает, что у него все еще когти вместо ногтей. Его легонько тянут за шерсть на подбородке, словно предупреждая, что его лицо тоже преобразилось, и Дереку следует что-то с этим сделать, но у него нет сил даже повернуть голову.

Но Стайлз знает его, и знает, что означают покрасневшие кончики ушей, поэтому лишь издает тихий смешок.

– Просто оставь все как есть, волчара. Ты же знаешь, как мне это нравится.

И, судя по решительно хлюпнувшему звуку в месте, где они все еще соединялись, Стайлз определенно не врал. И даже если бы Дерек сумел собраться и прислушаться к его сердцебиению. Чего бы он не смог сделать. Не захотел бы. Потому что знал, что ему и не придется.


End file.
